Melanin's Drag Race (Season 3)
Melanin's Drag Race is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 13 queens will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. The winner of this season was Zara Vuitton and Coco Santorini was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: "The Queen Who Mopped Valentine" * Guest Judges: Bruce Vilanch, Mike Ruiz, Vanessa Williams & MizKizzie * Mini-Challenge: Valentine's Day Card Photo Shoot * Mini-Challenge Winner: Coco Santorini * Mini-Challenge Prize: An extra $25 to spend at the thrift store. * Main Challenge: Holiday Thrift Store Drag. * Main Challenge Winner: Zara Vuitton * Bottom Two: Harlyn Wexler & LaLisa Banks * Lip-Sync Song: 'He About To Lose Me' by Britney Spears * Eliminated: LaLisa Banks Episode 2: "Queens In A Pirate Ship" * Guest Judges: Lily Tomlin and Alessandra Torresani * Mini-Challenge: Psychic Challenge * Mini-Challenge Winner: Marina Xelos * Mini-Challenge Prize': Team Captain * Main Challenge: Act in a comedic spoof of "Queens In A Pirate Ship" * Main Challenge Winner: Ginger Fox * Runway Theme: Shriek Wrecked * Bottom Two: Diabla Flamingo & Hannah Borrow * Lip-Sync Song: 'What The Hell' by Avril Lavigne * Eliminated: Hannah Borrow Episode 3: "You Better Work Fattie!" * Guest Judges: Billy B, La Toya Jackson, and Susan Powter * Mini-Challenge: Making Leotards from Duct Tapes * Mini-Challenge Winners: Diabla Flamingo & Rhea Brooklyn * Mini-Challenge Prize': Team Captains * Main Challenge: Produce a fitness video with workout expert Susan Powter * Main Challenge Winners: Korey Chon & Rhea Brooklyn * Runway Theme: Sport, Sport & Sport Only! * Bottom Two: Sushi Misoa & Winnie Wright * Lip-Sync Song: 'Don't Leave Me This Way' by Thelma Houston * Eliminated: Winnie Wright Episode 4: "QNN News" * Guest Judge: Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Scandalous Red Carpet Photo * Mini-Challenge Winners: Coco Santorini & Sushi Misoa * Mini-Challenge Prize': Team Captains * Main Challenge: Produce a morning news show * Main Challenge Winner: Coco Santorini * Runway Theme: Superheroes * Bottom Two: Ginger Fox & Sushi Misoa * Lip-Sync Song: 'As If It's Your Last' by BLACKPINK * Eliminated: Sushi Misoa Episode 5: "Eat That Cake Skinny" * Guest Judges: Aisha Tyler and Amber Rose * Mini-Challenge: S**t RuPaul Says * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ginger Fox * Main Challenge: Create a cake inspired couture garment & decorate a doll cake that expresses their true drag persona * Main Challenge Winner: Diabla Flamingo * Bottom Two: Marina Xelos & Korey Chon * Lip-Sync Song: 'Knock on Wood' by Amii Stewart * Eliminated: Korey Chon Episode 6: "Snatch Game" * Guest Judge: Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rhea Brooklyn * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Snatch Game setting * Main Challenge Winner: Rhea Brooklyn * Runway Theme: Chinese New Year * Bottom Two: Bahari Uzuri & Ginger Fox * Lip-Sync Song: '1,2,3 dayz up' by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Bahari Uzuri Episode 7: "It's Just So Funny" * Guest Judges: Billy B., Rita Rudner, and Arden Myrin * Mini-Challenge: Nude photo shoot with Deborah Anderson * Mini-Challenge Winner: Coco Santorini * Mini-Challenge Prize: An extra 20 minutes with Rita Rudner & choose the line up for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Perform a stand-up routine in front of a live audience * Main Challenge Winners: Ginger Fox & Harlyn Wexler * Bottom Two: Coco Santorini & Marina Xelos * Lip-Sync Song: 'Electricity' by Dua Lipa ft. Diplo & Mark Ronson * Eliminated: Coco Santorini Episode 8: "Life, Liberty & the Pursuit of Style" * Guest Judges: Cheryl Tiegs and Johnny Weir & Nicholas424 * Returning Queen: Bahari Uzuri * Mini-Challenge: Decorate regular bras using rhinestones * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ginger Fox * Main Challenge: Film a patriotic message addressed to US military personnel overseas * Main Challenge Winner: Bahari Uzuri * Runway Theme: Patriotic Drag * Bottom Two: Harlyn Wexler & Rhea Brooklyn * Lip-Sync Song: 'Believe' by Cher * Eliminated: Harlyn Wexler Episode 9: "Bitch Better Snatch My Wig" * Guest Judge: MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Create a beach-themed headpiece * Mini-Challenge Winner: Zara Vuiiton * Main Challenge: Design three outfits for a hair show, featuring one outfit made entirely from wigs. * Main Challenge Winner: Marina Xelos * Bottom Two: ''' Bahari Uzuri & Zara Vuitton * '''Lip-Sync Song: 'Malibu' by Miley Cyrus * Eliminated: Bahari Uzuri Episode 10: "Awards Show Ball" * Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Audition to be the cover of the new Skinny Kween trademark chocolate bar. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Zara Vuiiton * Main Challenge: 3 looks in the categories of: Award Show Glamour, Performance Realness and After Party Eleganza. * Main Challenge Winner: Zara Vuitton * Bottom Two: ''' Ginger Fox & Rhea Brooklyn * '''Lip-Sync Song: 'Hello Bitches' by CL * Eliminated: Rhea Brooklyn Episode 11: "Make Dat Money" * Guest Judges: Mike Ruiz, LaToya Jackson and Gigi Levangie Grazer * Mini-Challenge: Create a marketable drag product and deliver a sales pitch for it on fictitious home shopping network "RuVC" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ginger Fox * Main Challenge: Showcase three distinct looks on the runway & do a performance to La Toya Jackson's "Just Wanna Dance". * Main Challenge Winners: Ginger Fox & Zara Vuitton * Bottom Two: Diabla Flamingo & Marina Xelos * Lip-Sync Song: 'I Think About You' by Patti LaBelle * Eliminated: No One Episode 12: "Champion Girls!" * Main Challenge: Recording a verse and filming a spot for RuPaul's "Champion" song. * Runway Theme: Final 4 Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: 'Go To Town' by Doja Cat * Top Three: Diabla Flamingo, Ginger Fox & Zara Vuiiton * Eliminated: Marina Xelos Episode 13: "Grand Finale" * Miss Congeniality: Coco Santorini * Winner Of Melanin's Drag Race: Season 3: Zara Vuitton * Runner-Ups: Dialba Flamingo & Ginger Fox Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race (Season 3) Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR Season 3 Category:MDR S3 Category:Season 3 Category:S3